Maluku (province)
The province of Maluku or Moluccas is a province of Indonesia and forms the southern and central part of the Moluccas , an archipelago in eastern Indonesia. The northern part of the island group is the province of Maluku Utara . The main town and capital of Ambon on the island of Ambon . In the census of 2010, the province had 1,531,402 people. 1 For the entire province the zone applies GMT +9 hours. 2 Content * 1 History * 2 Administrative divisions * 3 Main islands and archipelagos * 4 See also History [ edit ] At the beginning of the 16th century moored there for the first Europeans in the Moluccas. Reason for their arrival were mainly the many herbs and spices that occurred on the islands, where they trade could drive. In 1522 it was the Portuguese founded a fort named Ternate. This fort would be in the coming years with power center of the whole region. Portugal managed to continue to dominate this fort, until they were finally expelled in 1574 by the Ternate. However, the Portuguese founded a new center of power, namely Ambon . In 1599 came the Dutch in the Moluccas, and they occupy immediately Ternate (and Banda ). Eventually six years later Ambon conquered by the Dutchman Van der Haghen . Ternate was founded a new fortress in 1607 by the Dutch, namely the Fort Orange . Possession of countries and islands which produced spices and herbs, was one of the main objectives of the Dutch East India Company . The local population was used by the Dutch as slaves to work in the cultivation of all kinds of spices. In 1796 came the British to the Moluccas. source? They did so a second time in 1810. With the arrival of the British got the locals more freedom. Eventually, in 1863, by the Dutch Minister Fransen van de Putte mandatory spices culture of the East India Company abolished. source? During the Second World War were the Moluccas occupied by the Japanese from 1942 to 1945. These islands were of immense importance for the success of many air and zeeaanvallen of the Japanese. source? In 1945 source?Maluku became part of the State of East Indonesia . This state was 5 years later in a newly independent country, namely the Republic of Indonesia . In 1999, the regencies and Maluku Utara were Halmahera Tengah (Central Halmahera) and the city of Ternate town split off to join the province of Maluku Utara form. 3 Administrative divisions [ edit ] The Maluku province is divided into 9 regencies ( kabupaten ): * Buru * Buru Selatan * Kepulauan Aru * Maluku Barat Daya * Maluku Tengah * Maluku Tenggara * Maluku Tenggara Barat * Seram Bagian Barat * Seram Bagian Timur and two cities (kota): * Ambon * Tual Main islands and archipelagos [ edit ] * Ambon * Aru Islands (Kepulauan Aru) * Zuidwester Islands ** Babar Islands ** Leti Islands ** Wetar * Banda Islands (Kepulauan Banda) * Buru * Ceram * Kei Islands * Saparua * Tanimbar Islands (Kepulauan Tanimbar) See also [ edit ] * Republic of South Maluku |- |Moluccas: | |} |} |} *: Only in terms of Maluku, North Maluku , Papua , West Papua and West Timor **: depending on the definition |} Category:Province of Indonesia Category:South Moluccas